Doute
by MairiKeltia
Summary: Après les évènements de la piscine, John a une question à poser à Sherlock. SLASH Sherlock / John


_Me voilà de retour avec un petit truc léger, du moins je l'espère !_

_J'espère aussi ne pas avoir écrit pour écrire, parce que je ne vois pas du tout si mon idée de départ valait la peine d'écrire tout un OS autour finalement. Bah, quoi qu'il en soit, il est là, il n'attend que vos commentaires pour éclairer l'auteure :)_

_Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive d'Arthur Conan Doyle d'une part et de Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat d'autre part._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Doute**

- Mais enfin Lestrade, ne me dites pas que vous croyez à la thèse de l'assassinat ! L'ex-petit ami de cette fille n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Ou plutôt si, il a tout à voir si on considère les mobiles de ce 'crime'. Mademoiselle Sharp s'est _elle-même_ infligée ces entailles à l'aide de la lame de rasoir de Monsieur Duell avant de s'ouvrir la gorge, dans le but d'accuser ledit amant de sa mort et de berner de gentils policiers comme vous. C'est quand même évident !

Cela ne le fut que quelques explications plus tard. Une vengeance. La fille n'avait pas supporté d'être larguée aussi facilement. Elle avait des antécédents dépressifs, un besoin démesuré d'attention, des tendances à l'hystérie. Et en plus, des hormones en ébullition. Elle aurait pu être soignée. Elle ne l'avait pas été par manque de moyens financiers. C'était probablement triste.

Mais en cet instant, ça n'atteignait pas plus que ça le médecin.

- Tu viens, John ?

Machinalement, John emboîta le pas au détective. Il ignora l'expression perplexe de Lestrade, la mimique désapprobatrice de Donovan et le regard haineux d'Anderson. Ils devraient être habitués depuis le temps. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que le docteur pouvait faire face à la mauvaise humeur constante du détective, à part hausser les épaules et esquisser un sourire gêné ? De toute façon, c'était tellement devenu monnaie courante qu'il ne pensait plus à réagir. Là, cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne réagissait plus.

Il suivit Sherlock jusqu'à l'avenue. Le détective héla le premier taxi à lumière orange et les deux hommes embarquèrent à son bord. A l'intérieur, le médecin respecta le silence boudeur de son ami. Une enquête totalement dénuée d'intérêt puisque résolue au premier coup d'oeil, une sortie inutile, des agents plus crétins que jamais, il n'était que trop justifié ! Le docteur restait lui aussi dans sa bulle. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Pas à cause d'une contrariété passagère destinée à voler en fumée dès que son propriétaire aurait trouvé un autre centre d'intérêt. Non.

Il y avait un doute. Un doute qui persistait.

Ce qui s'était passé à la piscine. Quelques jours auparavant. Dans la froideur du béton, l'humidité appesantie de chlore, la lumière glauque des néons. Ça ne l'avait pas laissé indemne. Il y avait eu le danger, la sensation sinistre de flirter avec la mort. Ça l'avait amoché. Mais, en bon soldat qu'il était, il s'était relevé. Parce qu'il était fort, qu'il avait connu des situations sans doute aussi extrêmes en Afghanistan. Qu'après tout, il vivait d'adrénaline. Il avait été entraîné pour ça, pour supporter la douleur, le traumatisme et le désespoir.

Mais le doute.

Il soupira, regarda d'un air distrait les rues qui défilaient au-dehors. C'était pas grand chose, mais c'était devenu une obsession. _Ça_. Cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à poser à Sherlock. Et ce pour divers raisons. D'abord, tout bêtement parce parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le moindre petit moment pour le faire : son retour au 221b Baker Street après les faits avait été une longue période de brouillard, composée successivement d'une phase de choc, d'une phase de cogitation et enfin d'un lourd sommeil réparateur. Le lendemain n'avait pas été plus propice : Lestrade avait téléphoné aux premières heures du jour pour une affaire qui avait occupé le détective trois jours durant, juste avant celle de l'adolescente transie. Et puis, il avait des réticences à le faire. S'il daignait l'écouter, Sherlock ne comprendrait pas ou ne le prendrait pas au sérieux. La résolution de ce genre de problème ne figurait pas dans les capacités géniales du détective. Et le docteur n'avait pas spécialement envie de se voir démontrer à quel point il était stupide et superficiel de s'attacher à une chose aussi triviale. Alors il n'en disait mot. Mais son esprit tournait plus vite que ses volontés. Il voulait l'ignorer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Quand il essayait de se concentrer sur ses patients ou sur l'enquête en cours, son esprit obéissait, mais _ça_ finissait toujours par revenir. _Ça_ revenait à la charge, _ça_ s'imposait, _ça_ résistait, _ça_ n'avait de paix que lorsque le médecin cédait, _ça_ restait, _ça_ s'imprégnait, _ça_ oppressait, _ça_...

John en était là. Incapable de lutter, incapable de prendre une décision, incapable d'y mettre un terme. Il pinça les lèvres. Il n'aimait pas ça. Parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Se trouver dans une impasse. Être impuissant. Incapable de réagir. John était un homme responsable de nature, il était toujours en mesure d'assurer les choses, de maîtriser un minimum la situation.

Et là.

Il se mit à tapoter nerveusement la portière. Il avait fini par se résoudre à la solution « ça va passer, donne-toi juste du temps », tout en espérant pouvoir compter dessus. Et si ce n'était pas la solution ? Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Et si...

Il descendit du cab alors que Sherlock payait le chauffeur. Puis le détective le dépassa sans un mot et s'engouffra dans le 221b Baker Street. Une fois dans l'appartement, il se débarrassa de son écharpe et de son manteau avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé. Le médecin crut qu'il allait se rouler en boule ou s'abîmer dans la contemplation béate du plafond, au lieu de quoi le détective s'installa en position assise et entremêla ses doigts, comme s'il était sur le point de recevoir un client. Le médecin, sans y prêter attention, se déshabilla à son tour.

- Pose-moi la question qui te tourmente depuis quelques jours à propos de notre 'entrevue' avec Moriarty.

Le docteur, abasourdi, faillit lâcher son manteau.

- Comment est-ce que...

- La parka.

- Quoi, la parka ?

- Celle que Moriarty t'a fait porter pour dissimuler la bombe.

- Oui, je sais bien, mais...

- Celle avec laquelle tu as bien failli passer tes dernières heures, insista le détective. Tu aurais pu la laisser à la piscine ou t'en débarrasser dans la première poubelle venue. Mais tu l'as gardée. Pire encore : tu la considères comme un objet du quotidien. Tu la suspends au porte-manteau et quand tu passes devant, tu la tritures d'un air préoccupé. Parfois, tu la prends et tu l'emmènes dans ta chambre, mais tu reconnaîtras que je ne suis pas assez indiscret pour avoir cherché à savoir quel usage tu en fais. Et ensuite, tu redescends la mettre à sa place d'un air rageur ou pas, ça dépend des jours. Ainsi, bien que la signification précise de ce comportement m'échappe, il est clair que quelque chose en rapport avec le parka te préoccupe. Fais-moi en part.

John se trouva idiot d'avoir pu penser une seconde que son petit manège eût pu passer inaperçu aux yeux du détective. Et il eut honte de la stupidité de ce comportement. John Watson, tu n'es pas très brillant ces jours-ci. Le sbire de Moriarty a frappé plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû quand il t'a capturé.

Il haussa les épaules et essaya de prendre un air détaché, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée devant le regard fixe et inquisiteur de son ami.

- Pourquoi ? dit-il. Tu me le demandes juste parce que ça t'agace que quelque chose puisse t'échapper. Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler, peut-être que ça ne te regarde pas.

- Peut-être bien pour la seconde supposition. Mais ton regard fixe et le ralentissement de fréquence du battement de tes paupières, signes d'un intérêt évident pour ce qui se trouve en face de toi – en l'occurrence, moi – mettent clairement en doute la première.

Le médecin resta un instant perplexe puis s'ébroua.

- Je t'écoute, dit le détective, dont la curiosité semblait à présent plus excitée que jamais.

Le blond grimaça.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce sujet mérite réellement ton intérêt.

- Chaque énigme digne de ce nom est susceptible de m'intéresser.

- D'accord, fit le médecin en notant la nuance de langage. Mais tu risques de ne pas trouver cette question très stimulante, intellectuellement parlant.

- Je m'engage à ne pas m'en plaindre, si c'est ce que tu veux », lui accorda le brun. Le docteur haussa les sourcils. « Et à ne pas évoquer le sujet des limites de tes capacités intellectuelles », ajouta-t-il devant l'air expectatif du blond.

Ce dernier estima avoir eu gain de cause.

Il alla à son fauteuil, le fit pivoter de façon à ce qu'il soit aux trois quarts face à Sherlock et s'y installa.

Il resta un instant songeur, comme un plongeur qui s'apprêtait à faire le grand saut. Puis il demanda :

- Quand tu m'as vu à la piscine, est-ce que tu as pensé pendant même un instant que je pouvais être Moriarty ?

Voilà, c'était sorti. Cette question insignifiante qui l'avait titillé pendant des jours pour des raisons qu'il n'était pas vraiment parvenu à élucider. Inexplicablement, même si Sherlock ne lui avait pas encore répondu, il se sentit mieux.

Ça ne dura pas.

- Quelle importance ? Tu n'es pas Moriarty, donc la question est close.

- Ah, tu vois, fit le médecin avec un rictus. Tu commences.

- Je ne vois juste pas comment on peut être affecté par une chose aussi dérisoire, se défendit le brun.

- Tu continues.

- Ça doit être parce c'est ce que la plupart des gens font : se prendre la tête avec...

- Tu t'obstines.

- Je cherche juste à comprendre.

John regarda le détective. Bien que ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de se moquer des 'petites gens', il avait l'air sincère. Son expression était la même que lorsqu'à St Bart, il avait demandé l'avis du médecin sur la paire de chaussures de Powers.

Le docteur sut qu'il pouvait s'y fier.

- C'est important pour moi », répondit-il d'un air assuré. Et devant la mine sceptique du brun, il ajouta : « C'est juste que... J'étais pas bien dans cette piscine, Sherlock. Pas seulement parce que j'avais une ceinture de la mort accrochée aux reins, un sniper qui me visait ou un psychopathe quelque part derrière moi. Non, il y avait aussi toi. Toi qui me regardais, qui m'écoutais te dire ces choses provocantes et qui n'avais aucune raison de penser que tout cela n'était qu'une comédie. » Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. « J'ai dû supporter tout cela, la mort qui rôdait autour de moi, les mensonges que je te débitais, la surprise sur ton visage quand ils te parvenaient et peut-être le sentiment de... trahison ? » Sa voix se brisa presque.

Sherlock releva lentement le menton, la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte, comme il le faisait quand il perçait quelqu'un à jour.

- Tu penses vraiment que j'ai douté de toi.

- Est-ce que tu l'as fait ?

Sa voix avait été involontairement mordante et pressante. Voilà, soudain, il ne se sentait plus le courage d'attendre davantage. Cette réponse, il la lui fallait là, tout de suite. Anxieusement, il regarda le mot se former sur la bouche du détective :

- Non.

John sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Mais qui reflua aussitôt.

Ça ne collait pas.

- Pourquoi ? Comment est-ce que tu as pu le savoir ? s'enquit-il fébrilement.

- Parce que tu es un médecin militaire revenu récemment d'Afghanistan pourvu d'un trouble psychosomatique affectant ta jambe droite ainsi que d'une sœur alcoolique que tu désapprouves. Je l'ai déduit le premier jour au premier coup d'oeil. Ça ne fait pas de toi un grand criminel que je sache.

- Mais tu aurais pu te tromper ! protesta le blond. J'aurais pu jouer la comédie ! Moriarty t'a déjà berné comme ça à St Bart et il n'a eu aucun mal à le faire.

- Je n'avais aucune donnée, répliqua le détective. Tout ce que j'avais de lui, c'était des messages impersonnels dictés par un tiers et des affaires sans aucun lien apparent. Je n'appelle pas ça me tromper, mais être tenu dans l'ignorance.

Sherlock détourna le regard pour jeter un coup d'oeil en direction de la fenêtre, exhibant son profil caractéristique au médecin. Il tapotait distraitement le bord du canapé de longs doigts blancs, et ses traits étaient légèrement pincés. Il semblait nerveux.

- Moriarty sait faire le nécessaire pour se protéger, dit-il.

John acquiesça sans grande conviction.

- Tu m'as déjà vu me tromper ? demanda-t-il vivement en tournant la tête vers le médecin.

- Ça pourrait arriver, répondit ce dernier en s'adossant dans le fauteuil.

- Peuh.

- Tu n'es pas infaillible, Sherlock, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Tu veux vraiment te lancer dans ce débat ? demanda le brun en haussant les sourcils.

- Non, ça te donnerait une trop belle occasion de changer de sujet ce que, soit dit en passant, tu es déjà en train de faire.

Le brun eut une petite grimace, comme s'il était en train de réprimer un sourire.

John se pencha en avant, fixant son ami dans les yeux :

- Tu n'avais rien, Sherlock, rien qui te prouve que je sois innocent, dit-il en détachant bien ses mots. Tout, absolument tout ce que tu avais devant toi était contre moi : moi qui avait prétexté un rencard avec Sarah pour te fausser compagnie, moi qui me trouvais au lieu du rendez-vous que tu avais fixé avec Moriarty, moi qui me faisais passer pour lui en te parlant avec le plus grand calme du monde. Tout ne pouvait être plus clair, c'était l'évidence-même, comme tu l'aurais dit. Alors putain réponds-moi, comment ?

Le brun n'avait pas cillé durant sa tirade, et il ne cilla pas lorsque la question tomba. Une autre question parmi tant d'autres, comme la précédente. Toutefois, le médecin crut discerner un léger tremblement de ses mains sur ses genoux. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion due au contraste de cette lumière blafarde d'après-midi pluvieux qui tombait sur sa peau blanche.

Peut-être le docteur se faisait-il des idées aussi.

En tout cas, le détective ne sembla pas trouver sa question totalement dénuée d'intérêt puisqu'il prit le même ton qu'il utilisait pour résoudre une enquête.

- J'ai pertinemment remarqué que la notion d'évidence n'était pas la même pour tous. Il y a deux sortes d'évidence – ou de réalité, appelle ça comme tu veux. Il y a celle à laquelle tu t'attaches au premier coup d'oeil, l'impulsive, l'inconsidérée, la fugace, l'apparente. La plus basse. La plus facile. L'idiote. Et puis, il y a l'autre. Celle que tu prends la peine d'élaborer – en moins d'une seconde en ce qui me concerne, tu l'auras deviné –, celle pour laquelle tu fais fonctionner ce qui te sert de matière grise. Là, il n'est plus question d'apparence, ni de jugement. Tu déduis ce que tu vois. Tu comprends ce que tu vois. Tu ne t'arrêtes plus à je ne sais quelle ineptie comme le font la plupart de ces idiots que tu croises dans la rue. Tu touches à quelque chose de vrai. A la vérité, plus exactement.

John cligna des yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à se voir donner un cours de philosophie ou de quelque chose qui s'en rapproche par Sherlock.

Il se redressa légèrement, rassemblant ses idées.

- Donc toi, tu as toujours fonctionné de la deuxième manière, _même_ à la piscine ?

- Evidemment, quelle question ! cracha le détective.

Cette soudaine hostilité frappa le médecin. Il avait connu son ami moins susceptible. Ah mais oui. Là, il venait peut-être de toucher aux capacités intellectuelles de Sherlock. Ok, il n'y était pas tout à fait pour rien.

Il crut que l'agacement de Sherlock s'arrêterait là, mais ce dernier continua avec un geste exaspéré :

- Réfléchis une seconde, John ! Je conçois que tu n'excelles pas dans ce domaine, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en dispenser. Tu n'aurais même pas dû me poser cette question. Tu crois vraiment que je me serais arrêté à ce que j'avais devant les yeux et que je l'aurais cru bêtement ? Que j'aurais été assez STUPIDE pour le faire ?

Sa voix était allée crescendo. John fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- Je ne n'abaisserai jamais à ce niveau-là. Je n'ai pas le malheur d'être aussi limité que toi.

- Mais Sherlock, intervint le médecin en acceptant le compliment, sur quoi est-ce que tu t'es fondé à part sur le spectacle qui était devant toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais d'autre ?

Silence. Sa voix résonna dans le vide. Pendant un instant, le détective avait été sur le point de répliquer, mais n'en avait rien fait. A la place, il fixait le médecin d'un regard vide, absent. Indéchiffrable.

John venait de réduire Sherlock au silence. Merde.

- Rien du tout, répondit finalement le détective.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

La tergiversation, l'agacement, la fuite. Sherlock n'aurait pas réagi comme ça s'il s'était agi d'une simple atteinte à son pourtant sacro-saint génie : la question ne se posant pas, le médecin aurait été immédiatement remis à sa place ! Non. Il s'agissait d'une toute autre chose. De quelque chose qui semblait gêner le détective et qu'il ne paraissait pas vouloir s'avouer.

De quelque chose qu'il considérait comme une faiblesse ?

- Sherlock, dit le blond alors qu'il passait devant lui.

- Mmh ? » Le détective se retourna, les sourcils haussés en signe d'interrogation.

Le médecin se leva à son tour en dissimulant un petit sourire.

C'était vraiment le comble de la stupidité de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de s'en voir accablé.

Il s'approcha de son ami, posa une main sur sa taille et l'embrassa. Doucement, appréciant la texture veloutée de ses lèvres et son souffle chaud sur son visage. L'occasion de pouvoir enfin _le_ faire. Il ne franchit pas la barrière de ses lèvres, laissant le baiser tel qu'il était, chaste. Puis, au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, il se recula et observa l'expression du détective. Bien que ce dernier fût maître dans l'art de la dissimulation, une légère surprise teintait ses traits. Ses yeux s'étaient imperceptiblement agrandis et sa bouche, un peu rosie, demeurait entr'ouverte. Toutefois, son esprit restait alerte ; le médecin pouvait imaginer ses neurones tourner à plein régime, ses yeux scannant méticuleusement l'objet d'étude en face de lui.

Mais bientôt, l'ancien soldat eut un éclair de lucidité. Mince. Il venait d'embrasser Sherlock. Le type le plus froid et détaché qu'il eût jamais rencontré. Le même qu'il suspectait parfois d'être tout simplement asexuel. Et s'il s'était mépris ? Si la sollicitude du détective à son égard n'était qu'un simple attachement, peut-être fort mais platonique ?

Mais cette idée ne le tortura pas plus longtemps.

- Dîner ? » aventura le détective.

- Je meurs de faim.

Le blond n'ajouta rien, Sherlock non plus. De toute façon, ça avait toujours été leur truc : se comprendre d'un seul regard ou par un simple sous-entendu. Cette fois n'allait pas faire exception. Et même si le sous-entendu en question était d'une toute autre nature que d'ordinaire. Surtout cette fois, d'ailleurs.

Satisfait, mais en même temps frustré de devoir s'en tenir là pour le moment, John se dirigea vers la table du salon pour ouvrir son laptop. Il fut arrêté par la voix de Sherlock :

- Je te serai gré de ne plus douter de moi à l'avenir, John. C'est légèrement... vexant.

Sous-entendu : mes sentiments, les mêmes qui m'ont empêché de douter de toi à la piscine, sont aussi réels et indiscutables que tu es idiot. Mais ça, je ne te l'avouerai pas.

Le médecin sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je saurai à quoi m'en tenir. Toutes mes excuses, vraiment.

- Un dîner chez Angelo serait une bonne compensation.

- Accordé.

- Avec chandelles ?

John n'hésita qu'un instant avant de répondre :

- Avec chandelles.


End file.
